Heavenly Blue
by Puroppu
Summary: Una joven mujer se une a los Piratas Donquixote con el solo objetivo de vengar la muerte de sus padres. ¿Encontrará en Law un obstáculo para sus planes, o este se convertirá en un poderoso aliado... o quizás, algo más? (El rating puede cambiar para algunos capítulos) LawxOC [11 años antes de los sucesos actuales del manga]
1. Chapter 1

**HEAVENLY BLUE**

**NOTA de la autora:** Hola, después de muchiiiiiiiisimo tiempo, me animo a publicar una nueva historia, esta vez de One Piece. Este fic se ubica 11 años antes de la línea temporal actual, es decir, antes de que Law deje a Doflamingo y por consecuencia, antes de que este se vuelva shichibukai y reclame su trono en Dressrosa. Law tiene 15 años al inicio de la historia y mi OC tiene 14 años. La historia la tenía planeada hace tiempo, antes de que se revelaran los últimos datos del pasado de Law. Intentaré que mi historia encaje en el canon, pero es más que probable que existan algunas discordancias con la historia original, espero que sepan perdonar cualquier error. Bueno, sin más que decir, les dejo mi historia, ojalá les guste. No suelo escribir historias románticas de mis personajes favoritos con personajes originales (prefiero para eso, el yaoi xD) pero esta idea simplemente no me la podía sacar de la cabeza. Espero sus reviews, críticas, lo que sea.

**DISCLAIMER:** One Piece no me pertenece, si no, no estaría sufriendo tanto con los acontecimientos del capítulo 729 : ( OP es obra del genial Eiichirou Oda.

...

**PRÓLOGO**

Dos golpes en la puerta silenciaron las risas de Anne y su familia. La media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro del señor Rackman se borró de inmediato. Gotas de sudor aparecieron de repente en su frente. Anne sabía que algo terrible estaba por suceder. Lo había intuido horas antes, al notar cierta preocupación en el rostro de su padre cuando, en la mañana, llegó una carta de un desconocido (para ella) remitente. A lo largo de ese día, Anne había intentado por todos los medios animar a su padre y recién en el almuerzo había logrado arrancarle una sonrisa, pero todo se vino abajo con la llegada de ciertos visitantes.

- Lleva a Anne al cuarto. – indicó el padre.

- Pero tú… - replicó su mujer, con voz temblorosa.

- Está bien. Lo solucionaré, lo prometo. – respondió el hombre, con un amague de sonrisa que no convenció a su mujer. Aun así, esta accedió a su pedido y se llevó a su única hija a la habitación que ambos compartían. El señor Rackman apretó los puños y se dirigió a la puerta, que ya empezaba a ceder por culpa de los violentos golpes de los visitantes. Dubitativo, le dio vuelta a la manija y abrió la puerta. Detrás de ésta, se encontraba un hombre alto y fornido, junto a otro más bajo, cuyos labios estaban torcidos en una siniestra sonrisa.

...

- ¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿Por qué nos escondemos? – preguntó Anne, en cuanto su madre cerró con la llave la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraban refugiados. - ¿Quiénes son los que han llegado?

- Nadie importante, sólo son conocidos de tu padre.

- ¿Entonces por qué nos escondemos?

La señora Rackman puso sus dedos sobre los labios de su hija, en un intento por poner fin a sus preguntas. Hasta la pequeña habitación llegaban las voces de su esposo y los dos hombres desconocidos que acababan de llegar. Con el transcurrir de los minutos, lo que empezó como un lejano murmullo se convirtió en una airada discusión. Los brazos de la señora Rackman se entrelazaron alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de su hija, que, asustada, se limitaba a recostar su cabeza sobre el pecho de su madre.

De pronto, las voces desaparecieron. Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la habitación. Anne podía escuchar claramente los acelerados latidos del corazón de su madre.

- Mamá, ¿Qué está pasando?

La señora Rackman soltó a su hija y se dirigió a un viejo armario que yacía en una esquina de la habitación. Apresurada, corrió la primera puerta y luego, con sus manos, retiró unas tablas que cubrían el verdadero fondo del mueble de madera, revelando un espacio en el que apenas cabía una persona. Sin decir palabra alguna, la mujer empujó a su hija dentro del reducido espacio.

- Mamá, ¿qué haces?

- Anne, escúchame, pase lo que pase, no saldrás de aquí. No hasta que esos hombres se hayan ido… Cuando no escuches nada, ni una voz, saldrás de aquí… y te irás lejos, muy lejos de esta casa. Prométemelo.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡No hay tiempo, sólo promételo! Por favor.

- Lo… lo prometo…

- Bien, buena niña. – las lágrimas caían sin cesar por el rostro de la mujer. Sentía pena por su hija. Sólo tenía 8 años. ¿Qué iba a ser de ella cuando todo terminara? Pero luego, recordó que era lo mejor. Pasara lo que pasara, mientras siguiera con vida, tenía la certeza de que alguien la salvaría.

Anne, por su parte, no entendía la situación. ¿Por qué tenía que esconderse? ¿Dónde estaba su padre? ¿Por qué su mamá no se escondía con ella?

Por última vez, la señora Rackman colocó su mano sobre las mejillas de su hija y depositó sobre la frente de la pequeña un delicado beso. El ruido provocado por unos pasos interrumpió la tierna escena. Sabiendo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, la señora Rackman colocó la tabla que cubría el pequeño escondite y luego cerró la puerta del armario, justo a tiempo para que los hombres, que habían tirado la puerta del cuarto, no pudieran ver lo que escondía.

- Te dije que tenía una esposa. – habló uno de los hombres.

- No podemos dejar testigos. – soltó su acompañante.

Encerrada en el armario, Anne no podía ver nada de lo que sucedía en la habitación. Sus manos temblorosas cubrían su boca, para acallar los sollozos que amenazaban salir de su boca.

- Es una lástima… una mujer tan bella… - escuchó a decir uno de los hombres. – Tuviste la desgracia de cruzarte en el camino de la familia Donquixote. Si no fuera así…

- Hablas demasiado. – lo cortó el otro hombre.

Anne intentó escuchar más, pero ninguna palabra más llegó hasta su escondite. Sólo un golpe seco la advirtió de que algo había sucedido. Inquieta, corrió la tabla que cubría el escondite lo más despacio que pudo. La puerta del armario tenía un pequeño agujero. Anne se acercó, pero sólo alcanzó a ver la espalda de un hombre. Un signo se dibujaba en su espalda desnuda: un rostro sonriente con una línea diagonal cruzando toda la cara.

El hombre del tatuaje se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¡Vámonos ya! – se quejó su compañero. El hombre del tatuaje no le hizo caso y empezó a caminar en dirección del armario. Con un rápido movimiento, retiró la puerta del mueble, pero no encontró a nadie adentro.- ¿Qué haces?

- Nada, sólo imaginé que alguien nos observaba.

- Tú siempre imaginas cosas.

Los dos hombres se dieron media vuelta y salieron de la habitación. Anne retiró la tabla que cubría su escondite lo más despacio posible y salió del armario. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el cuerpo inerte de su madre, que yacía en el centro de la habitación. La joven se arrodilló frente al cadáver de la mujer. Lágrimas silenciosas corrían por su rostro. Quería llorar, gritar el nombre de su madre, alzar su voz al cielo en busca de respuestas… pero las palabras simplemente morían en su boca. Su mirada no podía abandonar el cuerpo de su madre. Para Anne, fue como si su mundo se quebrara en ese mismo instante. El tiempo no corría más.

Absorta en tal dolor, casi no fue capaz de percibir que la casa en la que había convivido felizmente con sus padres empezaba a ser consumida por las llamas.

...

- No podemos dejar ningún rastro. – habló el hombre del tatuaje, mientras observaba arder la pequeña casa de madera.

- El joven amo nos recompensará bien por este trabajo. – agregó su compañero, que ya se encontraba a unos pasos de distancia. El del tatuaje se dio media vuelta y lo siguió. – Me entusiasma el sólo hecho de pensarlo. Si nos diera la opción de escoger, yo pediría…

- Hablas demasiado.

En la habitación, las llamas parecían haber acorralado a la pequeña Anne, que permanecía inmóvil frente al cuerpo de su madre.

"Sal Anne… vete lejos"

La pequeña reaccionó de pronto. Le parecía haber escuchado la voz de su madre.

"Me lo prometiste"

Con el rostro empapado por las lágrimas, Anne se puso de pie. El fuego la rodeaba. Parecía que no tenía escapatoria. Pero de pronto, una de las paredes se desplomó, abriendo un camino que fue aprovechado por la muchacha.

A salvo del incendio, la pequeña Anne observaba con angustia como su hogar se reducía a cenizas, junto con los cuerpos de su padre y su madre. Sus dientes apretados contenían su llanto. Sus ojos, enrojecidos por las lágrimas, permanecían fijos en las llamas que engullían a ritmo lento lo poco que quedaba de su casa. Anne juró que nunca olvidaría ese día, ni el tatuaje en la espalda del hombre ni el nombre del culpable de su desgracia: Donquixote.

**PRIMER CAPÍTULO**

Seis años después…

En una isla del Grand Line…

Una bandera pirata flameaba en lo más alto de un viejo edificio, otrora palacio del rey de un pequeño reino y ahora convertido en la guarida de un infame y poderoso pirata. Un muchacho delgado, alto, de tez morena y cabello negro transitaba, a paso rápido, por uno de los pasillos del lugar. Sobre el hombro derecho llevaba una larga espada, mientras que su corta cabellera se encontraba cubierta por un sombrero de piel de color blanco con motas marrones. Sus grandes ojos grises estaban enmarcados por profundas ojeras.

- ¿A dónde vas, Law? – un hombre con un cuerpo voluminoso y prominentes dientes detuvo el paso del joven moreno.

- No es tu problema, Buffalo-ya. – respondió de manera escueta el menor.

- El joven amo estaba preguntando por ti. El torneo de los nuevos reclutas está por empezar.

- No tengo ningún interés en presenciar esos espectáculos. – Law siguió de largo, dejando atrás a Buffalo. Pocas cosas le interesaban menos que ver a una tira de incompetentes piratas matándose los unos a los otros, todo con tal de brillar ante los ojos de Donquixote Doflamingo.

-¿Qué sucede Law? ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te dijo Buffalo?

Una voz grave retumbó en el pasillo. Aquella voz hizo que los músculos del joven muchacho se tensaran. Apretando los puños, Law se detuvo y se dio media vuelta, para encontrarse cara a cara con un hombre alto cuyos ojos estaban cubiertos por unas gafas oscuras. Llevaba un uniforme de Marine.

- Un perro educado debe atender los llamados de su amo sin protestar. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Law?

El joven pirata se mordió el labio antes de contestar. ¿Cuándo había llegado Vergo a la isla?

- Si… Vergo…san…

Contra su propia voluntad, pero sabiendo que no tenía más opción que obedecer, Trafalgar Law dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección al anfiteatro montado por Doflamingo, el cual en ese momento estaba siendo utilizado como campo de batalla por los piratas que, a costa de su propia sangre, intentaban ganarse el aprecio del rubio capitán.

...

Cientos de piratas, ladrones y asesinos habían sido reunidos en el anfiteatro montado por Donquixote Doflamingo, el cual se encontraba en el centro de la pequeña ciudad que se había convertido en la guarida temporal del pirata. En las gradas, los subordinados de Doflamingo observaban con entusiasmo la masacre que se estaba llevando a cabo sobre la plataforma de combate. Todos mostraban sonrisas llenas de satisfacción, pero ninguna más grande que la del propio líder de los Piratas Donquixote.

- Observen esto, Picas, Trebol, Diamante… Sólo en situaciones extremas como esta, las personas aprenden a superar sus límites y se vuelven más fuertes. Todos quieren demostrar su valía ante mí, pero sólo uno será bendecido con mi aprobación.

Las risas de Doflamingo y sus subordinados sobresalían por encima de los gritos de los hombres que caían ensangrentados al suelo, con un brazo o una pierna menos. Mientras las voces del grueso de guerreros empezaban a ser silenciadas, la emoción de Doflamingo por saber quién sería el ganador se hacía más grande.

Cuando Law alcanzó el anfiteatro, menos de veinte hombres quedaban en pie.

- Llegas a tiempo, Law. – comentó Doflamingo. – Estamos a punto de alcanzar el clímax de la situación.

- No entiendo qué sentido le encuentras a todo esto, Joker. – espetó el muchacho, con voz fría.

- Tan rudo como siempre. ¿Cuándo aprenderás a tener modales? Ven, siéntate a mi lado. – Doflamingo alzó su mano derecha. De pronto, el cuerpo de Law empezó a moverse en contra de su propia voluntad. El joven, resignado, no se resistió a los poderes de su capitán y dejó que este lo condujera a una silla desocupada que se encontraba al lado del rubio pirata. – El nombre de los piratas Donquixote gana cada vez más prestigio. Es entendible que tantos valerosos guerreros en el mundo quieran convertirse en nuestros nakamas. ¿Por qué no dejarlos entonces? No seas egoísta, Law.

El menor esbozó una leve sonrisa al oír las palabras de su capitán. El cinismo de Doflamingo no tenía límites. Unos días atrás, la tripulación del 'demonio de los cielos' había llegado a aquella pequeña isla del Grand Line para convertirla en su base temporal. Doflamingo y sus hombres habían masacrado a todo aquel que se le había resistido, incluyendo a la familia real. Luego, habían decidido capturar a los soldados que se rindieron por miedo, a los piratas de la zona y a los ladrones. Se les había ofrecido un trato. Aquellos que mostrasen ser leales y competentes ante los ojos de Doflamingo, serían perdonados. Lo que no sabían estos pobres hombres es que si dependía del líder Donquixote, nadie sería salvado. La cruenta batalla de supervivencia no significaba más que un mero divertimiento para el pirata.

Con el transcurrir de los minutos, los cuerpos en la plataforma se iban multiplicando. Ya sólo ocho hombres quedaban de pie. Cinco de ellos eran soldados del antiguo rey. Sus cuerpos musculosos evidenciaban el gran estado físico en el que se encontraban. Numerosas heridas abiertas dibujadas en sus desnudos torsos mostraban la ardua batalla que habían enfrentado, pero parecían conservar la fuerza suficiente para llegar hasta el final. Todo por sobrevivir. Otro sobreviviente era un pirata regordete, que había probado ser muy hábil manejando una pistola, al mismo tiempo que con la otra mano blandía una daga. El otro sobreviviente era un flacuchento pero alto ladrón. Su alargado rostro se encontraba limpio de heridas. Pese a su contextura delgada, era capaz de manejar con gran habilidad un enorme machete. El último tenía la pinta de ser algún ladrón u asesino de la ciudad. A diferencia de sus oponentes, era de estatura baja y contextura delgada. Llevaba una capa gris con capucha que cubría de forma eficaz su rostro. Como única arma llevaba una katana (espada japonesa), la cual blandía sólo con su mano izquierda.

- Hagamos esto más emocionante. – la voz de Doflamingo llamó la atención de los ocho combatientes. – Esta pelea se está haciendo un poco larga, y me temo que la concurrencia empieza a aburrirse. Así que les daré un minuto. Si en un minuto no hay un ganador, me veré forzado a deshacerme de todos ustedes.

Los guerreros se tensaron. Los ex soldados empuñaron sus armas, evidentemente nerviosos. El pirata apuntaba a todos lados, sin fijar la mira en un lugar concreto. No sabía por quién empezar. El ladrón flacuchento lamió la ensangrentada hoja de su machete.

- ¿Por quién de ustedes debería empezar? Vamos, ¿quién quiere ser el primero?

- No hay tiempo para pensar en eso. – habló el de la capucha. – Los derrotaré a todos ahora mismo.

Los siete guerreros restantes se giraron para encarar al pequeño luchador que había hablado. Algunos parecían sorprendidos, mientras que otros lucían ofendidos. Doflamingo, por su lado, sonreía, lleno de interés por el pequeño valiente que había decidido luchar con todos al mismo tiempo.

- Que arrogancia… ¿¡Acaso no sabes quiénes somos!? – bramó uno de los soldados.

- Si tanto quieres morir. – el pirata regordete apuntó con su arma al encapuchado.

-¡Si así lo quieres, serás el primero en ser acabado! – vociferó el ladrón del machete.

Los siete combatientes se abalanzaron contra el guerrero de la capucha. Este, haciendo gala de una gran velocidad, fue capaz de esquivar los ataques de todos. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, cuatro de los siete luchadores habían sido cortados por la katana de su rival. De pie sólo quedaron uno de los soldados, el pirata y el ladrón.

-¡Maldito! – el soldado intentó cortar a su rival con su espada, pero este esquivó su golpe y logró tumbarlo en el suelo. El hombre corpulento intentó reaccionar, pero por algún motivo sentía el cuerpo pesado. Era incapaz de mover un solo músculo. Sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, el encapuchado cortó su garganta.

- ¡Es mi turno! – el pirata disparó contra el encapuchado, pero este fue capaz de esquivar la bala, que pasó rozando su rostro, haciendo un corte en la capucha. Rápidamente, el encapuchado encaró a su rival y logró asestarle un puñete en el rostro. Sin embargo, el impacto no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para tumbar al pirata y este de inmediato volvió a apuntar a su oponente, sólo para darse cuenta de que no podía apretar el gatillo. El pequeño y hábil guerrero aprovechó ese momento para asestarle un corte mortal al pirata, que cayó de bruces en el suelo, inerte.

- Nada mal, pequeño. – el ladrón del machete alzó su arma por encima de sus hombros, mientras se relamía de placer al imaginar cómo cortaría al pequeño encapuchado.

- Impresionante, pequeño. – habló Doflamingo– Pero sólo te quedan 30 segundos. ¿Crees poder lograrlo?

- 30 segundos serán suficientes. – respondió el de la capucha, volviendo a empuñar su katana en dirección a ladrón.

- Estoy de acuerdo. En 30 segundos ya te habré partido en dos. – El ladrón empezó a atacar a su rival con rápidos golpes, que por poco no dieron en el blanco. - ¿Piensas escapar todo el tiempo? ¿Tu plan es que nos maten a los dos?

- 20 segundos. – Doflamingo se relamía los labios. Sabía que algo interesante estaba por suceder.

-¡Muere! – desesperado, el ladrón realizó un poderoso golpe vertical, con la intención de partir en dos al encapuchado. No obstante, su enorme machete terminó enterrado en el suelo. A su espalda, se encontraba su rival. – ¿En qué momento?...Eres rápido… ¡Pero ahora no podrás escaparte!

El ladrón apretó sus puños y se dispuso a dar media vuelta, pero de pronto descubrió que no podía levantar su arma. Pero no sólo eso, tampoco podía soltarla.

- 10 segundos…

- Este juego… se ha terminado. - Con total tranquilidad, el encapuchado se dio media vuelta y enterró su katana en la espalda del hombre, atravesando por completo su corazón. Luego, retiró su espada y la agitó en el aire, para limpiar la sangre que ahora cubría la hoja de su arma. El ladrón, sin embargo, no cayó de inmediato. Estiró su mano en dirección al encapuchado, y apenas logró sostener su capa, antes de desplomarse en el suelo. La tela que cubría la parte superior del guerrero sobreviviente cayó al suelo, dejando al descubierto la identidad del misterioso pero poderoso 'luchador'.

- 1…0…Justo a tiempo. Este juego, efectivamente, ha terminado. – Doflamingo se puso de pie. Una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. - ¡Felicitaciones, bella guerrera!

Los miembros de los piratas Donquixote se habían quedado sin habla al ver la verdadera identidad del misterioso encapuchado. Se trataba de una joven mujer, de tez blanca y ojos azules oscuros. Su cabello, de un tono negro azulado, apenas era lo suficientemente largo para cubrir sus orejas. Law frunció el ceño al ver a la muchacha. A simple vista, su cuerpo parecía no haber madurado aún por completo. No podía tener más de catorce años. ¿Qué hacía una mujer tan joven en un lugar como ese? ¿En qué pensaba al convertirse en un subordinado de un pirata tan infame como Donquixote Doflamingo? Él mismo era muy joven también, pero su situación era distinta. Él era distinto.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – quiso saber Doflamingo

Sin despegar los ojos del capitán pirata, la muchacha respondió con voz firme:

- Anna. Mi nombre es Anna.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**HEAVENLY BLUE**

**Notas de la autora: **Bueno,como ya tenía escrito este capítulo, decidí no demorarme mucho en subirlo. La verdad es que cuando lo escribía, pensaba en algunas aclaraciones que tenía que hacer aquí, pero por algún motivo ahora no puedo recordarlas. Supongo que pueden esperar. Bueno, espero que les guste ese capítulo. Gracias a todos los que se han pasado por aquí y le han dado un poco de tiempo a este fic, que lo escribo con mucha ilusión. Sé que a veces da flojera escribir un review, pero si pudieran dejar algún comentario, por más pequeño que sea, créenme que eso me haría muuuuy feliz.

**Disclaimer: **One Piece no me pertenece. Si no, no me estaría mordiendo las uñas por este hiatus de una semana. ¡Ya quiero que sea miércoles… de la próxima semana! Los créditos de este genial manga son para Eiichirou Oda.

…

**SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO**

- Nombre: Anna. Apellido: Read, tomado de sus padres adoptivos, que al parecer habrían muerto cuando apenas tenía 6 años. Edad actual: Entre 14 y 15 años. Lugar de procedencia: Alguna isla del West Blue. Fue ahí donde comenzó su actividad en la piratería, cuando sólo tenía 11 años. Hace 1 año aproximadamente entró en el Grand Line, pero al parecer es la única sobreviviente de su tripulación.

Doflamingo se dejó caer sobre el sofá, mientras escuchaba la información detallada que Vergo le ofrecía acerca de su más reciente adquisición.

- Entiendo. Buen trabajo, Vergo.

- El Grand Line no es un mar para los piratas solitarios. – siguió explicando el fiel subordinado del pirata Donquixote. – ¿Qué mejor que unirse a una tripulación poderosa como la nuestra?

- Es verdad. Pareciera que caímos del cielo para ella.

- Aunque… - prosiguió el pirata de cabello negro, con el ceño fruncido. – Siempre cabe la posibilidad de que no se trate de un encuentro fortuito.

- Lo había pensado, aunque no tendría ningún sentido.

- De todos modos, me mantendré alerta. Si encuentro algo sospechoso, te lo haré saber.

- Te lo encargo.

…..

El suave rumor del agua llamó la atención de Anna. La joven pirata, nueva integrante de los Piratas Donquixote, siguió el sonido del agua hasta llegar a un pequeño riachuelo, el cual embellecía los alrededores del palacio que se había convertido en su hogar provisional. Anna se inclinó en la orilla del río y con sus dos manos, logró capturar un poco de agua para luego echarla sobre su rostro.

Habían pasado tres días desde su incorporación a la tripulación de Doflamingo y apenas empezaba a acostumbrarse a su nueva vida. ¿Tendría la fuerza suficiente para seguir adelante o terminaría sucumbiendo ante sus propias debilidades?

El sonido de unos pasos llamó su atención de repente. Sin pensarlo, llevó su mano hasta su espada, la cual se mantenía ajustada a su cinturón, y se giró de forma brusca. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con un par de fríos ojos grises. Anna frunció el ceño. Había escuchado muchos rumores nefastos de él, pero era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca.

- Tú eres Trafalgar Law, ¿cierto? – preguntó la muchacha, sin despegar la mano de su espada.

- Y tú debes ser Anna. – los ojos del joven pirata aterrizaron sobre la mano izquierda de la muchacha, que se mantenía aferrada a la empuñadura de su espada. – No hay necesidad de estar tan tensa. No pienso atacarte.

Anna esbozó una leve sonrisa.

- Disculpa, pero no creo que pueda fiarme de tus palabras. Aunque estemos en el mismo bando, tu reputación te precede.

Esta vez fue Law quien no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Acaso no eres tú también una pirata? No creo que estés en mayor capacidad que yo para hablar de reputación. Además, por lo que he visto de ti, soy yo el que no debería bajar la guardia.

Por unos segundos, Anna mantuvo fija su mirada en el joven pirata, mientras se rehusaba a soltar su espada. Finalmente, decidió relajarse y dejó caer su mano izquierda.

- Viniendo de alguien como tú, supongo que debería tomar esas palabras como un halago.

Law no respondió. Sus labios se mantenían torcidos en una sonrisa que muchos considerarían escalofriante, sin embargo Anna no se inmutó con ese gesto. Había aprendido a no intimidarse frente a otros, sin importar que se tratase de un pirata talentoso con una reputación que haría que cualquier adulto se estremeciera. Por años, Anna había mantenido sus ojos puestos en los Piratas Donquixote. Sabía todo lo que tenía que saber sobre el líder, Donquixote Doflamingo, y los miembros más poderosos de su tripulación, entre los cual se encontraba el joven doctor. Anna había memorizado línea por línea la noticia que, hace ya algunos años, había dado a conocer la existencia de Trafalgar Law. El doctor, procedente del North Blue, se había unido a muy temprana edad a la familia Donquixote. No obstante, pese a su juventud, había mostrado desde un inicio habilidades excepcionales para la medicina. Además, era poseedor de un siniestro poder que el artículo no llegó a especificar, pero que, por lo que había escuchado, le había permitido enfrentarse con éxito a piratas experimentados y marines de rangos nada desdeñables. Anna no estaba segura de su edad, pero sus cálculos señalaban que el peligroso pirata no podría tener mucho más de quince años. Aun así, su altura, superior a la de un muchacho promedio de su edad, y la dureza de sus facciones, parecían atribuirle muchos más años de experiencia. Pero sobre todo, lo que más envejecía su rostro, eran las profundas ojeras que cubrían de forma perenne sus párpados inferiores. Anna sonrió para sí misma. ¿Qué sería lo que le quitaba el sueño al joven pirata? ¿Serían acaso los fantasmas de todas las personas que había asesinado, con esas manos que llevaban inscritas el símbolo de Doflamingo? Aquella sonrisa endemoniada que Anna nunca olvidaría.

- Te has quedado sin habla de repente. – la voz de Law sacó a Anna de su ensimismamiento.

La muchacha frunció el ceño.

- Es que no tengo nada más que decir. – soltó, dándole la espalda al joven cirujano. No obstante, antes de que si quiera pudiese dar un paso, la voz del pirata la interrumpió nuevamente.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué te has unido a los Piratas Donquixote?

Anna giró sobre su eje para encarar nuevamente al joven de los ojos grises.

- ¿Hay algún problema con eso? – espetó la muchacha, con voz fría.

- ¿Con qué propósito _una chica como tú_ busca con tanta vehemencia trabajar para un pirata como Doflamingo?

-¿Una chica como yo? – Anna rió levemente. - Yo podría preguntar lo mismo: ¿Por qué te has unido tú?

Esta vez fue Law quien frunció el ceño. ¿A qué venía la pregunta de la muchacha?

- ¿Acaso estás diciendo que somos iguales? – inquirió Law, sin despegar su fría mirada de la pirata. Cualesquiera que fuesen los motivos de la muchacha, no podían compararse a los de Law. Había un abismo de distancia entre ellos. Una novata como ella, que aún conservaba cierta luz en su mirada, no podía compararse con él.

- Lo que digo es que si te mantienes alejado de mis asuntos, yo no me meteré en los tuyos. – respondió la pirata. La tensión se mantuvo por largos segundos que parecieron minutos, hasta que dos hombres de Doflamingo interrumpieron la escena.

- Así que aquí estabas, niña. – habló uno de los hombres, de nombre Rostock. Este era de baja estatura, apenas llegaba al metro cincuenta. Tenía la piel muy blanca. Un sombrero de copa cubría su cabello azulino y llevaba puestas unas gafas negras. A su lado se encontraba un hombre de piel morena que superaba los dos metros de altura. Tenía la cabeza rapada. En ese momento, un saco largo de color verde oscuro cubría su musculoso cuerpo. Su nombre era Wismar. – El joven amo quiere verte.

Anna se quedó viendo a los recién llegados con una mirada llena de frialdad. Este gesto no pasó desapercibido para Law.

- Entendido. – respondió finalmente la muchacha. El hombre bajo le hizo una seña para que los siguiera.

- No te convendría involucrarte mucho con _ese_, niña. – habló el hombre del sombrero, cuando los tres se habían alejado lo suficiente del joven doctor. – A pesar de que es de los nuestros, reconozco que a veces me da escalofríos quedarme a solas con él. Para ser un mocoso, está bastante desquiciado. Aunque es talentoso, y por eso es del agrado del joven amo…

- Hablas de más, Rostock. – lo cortó el hombre alto de tez morena.

Los tres se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que por fin llegaron al salón principal, donde Doflamingo los esperaba con su habitual sonrisa.

- Me alegra verte, Anna. Tengo un pequeño trabajo para ti.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

**HEAVENLY BLUE**

**Disclaimer: **One Piece no me pertenece. Es obra del genial Eichirou Oda.

**TERCER CAPÍTULO**

Las olas mecían la pequeña carabela, que llevaba la insignia de la familia Donquixote en su vela principal. Anna reposaba sobre la cubierta, con los ojos cerrados; sin embargo, no dormía. Su mano izquierda apretaba con fuerza su katana, la cual se encontraba apoyada sobre su hombro derecho.

- _Todo comienza aquí. No puedo dar marcha atrás._ – pensó la joven pirata.

Habían pasado cerca de 12 horas desde que había partido de la guarida de los Piratas Donquixote. Después de 3 días con la tripulación, Doflamingo le había dado por fin una misión.

- Hay un barco que contiene una carga que me interesa mucho. Necesito que vayas por ella. – le había dicho Doflamingo. - Como es tu primer trabajo, Rostock y Wismar te acompañarán. Ya sabes, en caso de que necesites ayuda.

¿Ayuda? Anna se mordió el labio inferior para evitar reírse. Ella sabía muy bien que la intención de Doflamingo de enviar a esos dos con ella no era ayudarla, sino mantenerla vigilada. Aquel primer trabajo era una prueba impuesta por el pirata, y ella debía asegurarse de pasarla.

_- Si no lo logro, nada de lo que he hecho hasta ahora tendrá sentido. _

Anna abrió los ojos lentamente. Su mirada aterrizó en sus pequeñas manos, en las que podían distinguirse algunas leves cicatrices. Cicatrices que había ganado en su lucha por la supervivencia (en un principio), mientras se aferraba con desesperación a todo lo que encontrase a su alcance. Había huido y luchado tanto, tanto tiempo, en la soledad, sólo con la esperanza de llegar a ese momento, en que su vida volvería a cobrar un sentido, aunque este fuese efímero.

- Niña, despierta. – Rostock chasqueó sus dedos en frente del rostro de Anna. – El objetivo ya está a la vista.

Anna cogió su espada y se puso de pie. Wismar le entregó un catalejo para que la joven observase el barco señalado como objetivo. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, se dio una gran sorpresa. La muchacha se mordió los labios, mientras mentalmente maldecía a Doflamingo. Casi podía ver la sonrisa de Doflamingo, burlándose de ella.

- Es una embarcación civil. – soltó.

- Así es. ¿Algún problema con eso? – el pirata más bajo le dedicó una siniestra sonrisa.

- No. – se apresuró en decir Anna, mientras seguía examinando el barco. – Hay guardias en cubierta. Si nos acercamos de forma descuidada, nos atacarán con sus cañones y nos hundirán antes de que podamos abordar el barco.

- ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? – quiso saber el pirata de la cabeza rapada.

- Tengo una idea. – la muchacha le entregó el catalejo al hombre de mayor altura. – Esperen mi señal.

….

Los guardias de la embarcación civil 'LaRoxette' habían tenido días bastante tranquilos. Por suerte, no se habían cruzado con ningún barco pirata, pero en el caso de que lo hicieran, se sentían lo suficientemente preparados. Estaban navegando por el Grand Line, después de todo, y tenían que estar listos para enfrentar cualquier peligro. Por suerte, llevaban armas suficientes y algunos cañones que les servirían para contrarrestar cualquier ataque pirata.

- ¡Señor, mire eso! – habló uno de los guardias. Su superior se le acercó de forma rápida.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué has visto?

- Una mujer…

- ¿Una mujer?

El superior le arrebató el catalejo al guardia y por medio de este, pudo observar un pequeño bote que flotaba sin aparente rumbo en el mar. En él, se encontraba una joven mujer inconsciente.

- Pobre, debe de haber naufragado. – comentó el superior. - ¡Traigan la soga! ¡La ayudaremos a subir a bordo!

Entre varios guardias, lograron alcanzar a la joven mujer que yacía inconsciente sobre el bote y la subieron a bordo. Algunos de los hombres no pudieron evitar admirar su belleza. Su cabello corto caía de forma desordenada sobre su pálido rostro. Sus labios rosados estaban entreabiertos.

- Es muy bonita. – soltó uno de los hombres.

- Pero se ve muy joven.

- Es verdad, parece sólo una niña.

- ¿Estará bien?

- ¡Traigan al doctor!

La mujer empezó a reaccionar de pronto.

- Gracias por salvarme. – comentó, con voz suave, mientras depositaba sus fríos ojos azules sobre los guardias que acababan de salvarla de las aguas. Uno de los hombres se le acercó para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero en cuanto tomó su mano, notó que algo extraño pasaba con su cuerpo. De pronto, había perdido la capacidad de moverse.

….

- Es muy astuta, pese a ser tan joven. – en la cubierta de la carabela, Rostock descansaba con la espalda apoyada en el mástil, mientras jugueteaba con un pequeño encendedor que había adquirido días antes. – Pero bueno, así son todas las mujeres. Por eso uno no debe fiarse de ninguna. Aunque tengan esos rostros tan angelicales…

Wismar, por otro lado, observaba con interés la espada que Anna les había dejado. La hoja, pese a haber absorbido mucha sangre, no había perdido ni un poco de su brillo original.

- ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que he dicho, Wismar? Tú nunca prestas atención…

- La señal. – el hombre de cabeza rapada envainó la espada de la mujer pirata y se puso de pie. Sus ojos apuntaban a la embarcación civil, en cuya cubierta se podían apreciar unas luces. – Es nuestro turno.

Los piratas Donquixote se acercaron con la carabela al barco civil y rápidamente se dispusieron a abordarlo. Cuando lo hicieron, vieron que Anna ya había atado a todos los guardias al mástil del barco. Estos observaban la situación con rostros llenos de indignación, pero incapaces de hacer o decir algo.

- Se quedarán así por unos minutos. – comentó Anna, mientras extendía su brazo en dirección a Wismar para que este le devolviera su espada. – Debemos encargarnos de los otros ahora.

- Bueno, para nosotros tres, eso no será ningún problema. – el pirata más bajo esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa.

Los tres piratas sorprendieron a los otros civiles que se encontraban en los otros compartimentos del barco. Ninguno de ellos fue capaz de oponer resistencia alguna. Al final todos terminaron en cubierta, atadas de manos y pie, mientras Anna y los demás subían al barco la carga que tanto le interesaba a Doflamingo.

- Bueno, ya está todo a bordo. – confirmó Wismar.

- Entonces podemos irnos. – comentó Anna, pero se detuvo al sentir la mano de Rostock sobre su hombro.

- No tan rápido. Al joven amo no le gusta dejar testigos. - Anna se tensó. Ya se había imaginado desde un principio que el asunto no podría resolverse de forma tan fácil. Después de todo, Doflamingo había armado todo para probarla. - ¿Quieres hacernos los honores, niña?

La joven muchacha posó su mirada sobre los pobres hombres, que ahora la veían con una expresión de horror. Sabían muy bien lo que les pasaría. Lentamente, Anna desenvainó su espada. Notaba que sus manos temblaban ligeramente. No era la primera vez que asesinaba a personas inocentes. Aún recordaba muy bien cuando tuvo que hacerlo. Para sobrevivir, había tenido que aliarse a personas inescrupulosas y hacer cosas de las que sus padres se avergonzarían. Pero habían sido siempre situaciones de vida o muerte, donde ni siquiera había tenido tiempo suficiente para reflexionar sobre las consecuencias de sus actos.

La situación, en ese momento, era completamente distinta para Anna. No sólo por el hecho de tener que ejecutar a sangre fría a personas inocentes, sino porque era la primera vez que lo haría bajo las órdenes de Donquixote Doflamingo. Se convertiría en una asesina más al servicio de ese hombre.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No puedes hacerlo? – la sonrisa de Rostock era tan grande que apenas cabía en su larguirucho rostro. Anna pensó que para ella sería fácil acabar con los dos piratas, liberar a los guardias y huir. Pero entonces, ¿para qué habría viajado tan lejos? Hace mucho había decidido entregarlo todo, incluso su vida, para cumplir sus objetivos y no era el momento de echarse atrás. No podía hacerlo. Por todo el dolor que había pasado… sus sacrificios, las vidas que había tomado, la vida de sus padres… Por todo eso, no podía rendirse.

Con paso firme, Anna se acercó a los guardias, mientras alzaba su espada por encima de su hombro. Luego, de forma violenta, la dejó caer sobre la cabeza de uno de los guardias.

…..

- Han hecho un buen trabajo, los tres. – Doflamingo recibió a sus subordinados con su habitual sonrisa. – Ahora podremos disfrutar todos de la mercancía.

El líder de los piratas Donquixote se acercó a una de las enormes cajas de madera que Anna y los demás habían traído de la embarcación que habían atacado. La muchacha no había hecho preguntas sobre que era aquella 'carga valiosa' que Doflamingo quería tanto en sus manos, pero estaba a punto de descubrirlo. El pirata agitó su brazo y una de las tablas de madera que conformaba la caja se hizo trizas al instante. Doflamingo introdujo su brazo en la caja y sacó una botella de vino.

- Es una cosecha de 50 años, muy valiosa y deliciosa. Normalmente no estaría dispuesto a compartirla, pero como han hecho un muy buen trabajo… - Doflamingo estiró la botella en dirección a Anna.

- No, gracias. No bebo.

- Es una pena. Pero es entendible, aún eres muy joven.

- ¿Puedo retirarme ya?

- Por supuesto.

Anna se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida. Sus puños estaban apretados fuertemente, al punto de que sus propias uñas empezaban a marcarse en su piel. Había matado a tantas personas sólo porque a Donquixote Doflamingo se le había antojado un poco de vino. Con la riqueza que cargaba el pirata, había podido conseguir el licor sin la necesidad de hacer algo ilegal. La muchacha sonrió levemente y agitó la cabeza. No se trataba del vino. Todo había sido una cruel prueba impuesta por Doflamingo, y ella la había pasado. Eso era lo más importante.

- Me gustaría felicitarte por tu buen trabajo, pero la verdad es que no te ves satisfecha.

Anne se detuvo en el umbral de la gran puerta del salón. Apoyado sobre la pared, se encontraba Trafalgar Law, que la veía con una maliciosa sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

El doctor no respondió. Sus ojos cayeron sobre los puños apretados de la muchacha. Anna se dio cuenta y de inmediato abrió sus manos. Law soltó una pequeña risa, pero no dijo nada más. Anna sintió el impulso de decir algo que borrara la sonrisa del rostro del pirata, pero rápidamente su impulso se apagó, dando pasó al enorme cansancio y frustración que sentía. En silencio, la joven se retiró de la sala y se refugió en su habitación.

Aquella noche, Anna no logró conciliar el sueño.

Continuará…

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Decidí trasladar las notas al final del capítulo, para poder comentar un poco de la historia sin temor a spoilear algo. Este fue un capítulo centrado en Anna casi en su totalidad. No será así para la mayoría de capítulos. Sé que en fics de este tipo la mayoría quiere ver a Law en todo momento, e intentaré que así sea, sin comprometer el desarrollo de la historia. Lo que me gustó de esta parte fue pensar en lo maquiavélico que puede ser Doflamingo. Es divertido escribir de él. Con los últimos acontecimientos del manga, la verdad veo posible que sea capaz de hacer algo tan cruel como lo descrito en este cap.

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Me gustaría mucho recibir sus comentarios, incluso si son críticas. Las críticas ayudan mucho a crecer :) Saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

**HEAVENLY BLUE**

**Disclaimer: **One Piece no me pertenece. Solo Oda podría dibujar un capítulo tan genial como el 730. Los aplausos son para él.

…

**CUARTO CAPÍTULO**

Law cerró de golpe el libro y lo colocó sobre su escritorio, junto a una enorme colección de textos sobre medicina que había acumulado durante los últimos años. Por enésima vez en esa noche, acostó su cabeza sobre la almohada e hizo el intento de conciliar el sueño, pero por más que lo intentó, no tuvo éxito. Una semana atrás había adquirido aquel nuevo libro sobre drogas naturales y ya lo había leído como 5 veces, una por cada noche de insomnio. Se sabía de memoria el nombre de cada una de las drogas mencionadas, así como sus efectos. No tenía deseos de seguir leyendo. Fijó su mirada en la estantería que se encontraba empotrada en la pared, sobre su escritorio. Esta se encontraba llena de libros sobre medicina, biología y química. Ya los había leído todos y no tenía ningún interés en revisarlos de nuevo.

Resignado a la idea de que tampoco conseguiría dormir aquella noche, se dispuso a dar un paseo. El frío de la noche no suponía ningún obstáculo para él, ya que estaba acostumbrado a los climas de baja temperatura. Después de todo, procedía de una isla donde el frío predominaba por largas temporadas, aunque habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que vio su _hogar_.

Su espada no lo abandonó durante su paseo. De alguna manera, había adquirido la costumbre de que su arma lo acompañara a donde fuese. No se trataba de una medida preventiva. Law era perfectamente capaz de defenderse sin ella. Simplemente, prefería mantenerla cerca de sí.

En medio de la quietud de la noche, un sonido en particular llamó su atención. Se trataba de un sonido que conocía bien. Era como una suerte de susurro, pero no uno suave, sino más bien violento, rápido, metálico… Era la voz de una espada que era agitada con remordimiento. Un grito silencioso, ahogado en medio de la oscuridad. Law no se consideraba así mismo un espadachín, pero conocía muy bien el sonido que producía una espada al cortar lo que sea, ya sea carne (el sonido que prefería) o el mismo viento.

Sus pasos lo guiaron hasta el lugar donde dichos sonidos se originaban, y entonces la vio. La tenue luz de la luna iluminaba el filo de la katana de Anna, haciendo que esta brillara e iluminara apenas el rostro de la mujer. Sin percatarse de la presencia del doctor, la joven pirata siguió agitando su espada con vehemencia, partiendo en dos las hojas de los árboles que caían a su alrededor. Aunque sus cortes eran violentos, la expresión en el rostro de la mujer denotaba una absoluta calma. A Law le pareció que en ese momento, Anna llevaba puesta una máscara, una muy conveniente, que ocultaba cada una de las emociones de la muchacha y que sólo alguien que también la tuviera puesta podría distinguir. Quizás se había equivocado. Quizás aquella mujer si era más parecida a él de lo que jamás le hubiese gustado admitir.

Anna se detuvo de forma abrupta. La hoja de su espada había reflejado una figura que no esperaba ver. Lentamente, envainó su espada. Law se dio cuenta de inmediato de que la mujer se había percatado de su presencia.

- Parece que no soy el único al que le cuesta dormir últimamente. – soltó el doctor.

- Sólo me apetecía practicar con la espada, eso es todo.

- ¿Y te apetece practicar con la espada todas las noches?

- ¿Me has espiado todas las noches?

- No ha hecho falta. Las sombras debajo de tus ojos hablan por sí mismas.

Anna se llevó las manos a los ojos de forma inconsciente. Luego, frunció los labios.

- No eres el más indicado para hablar de las marcas en mis ojos. – contestó, ciertamente ofendida por las palabras del pirata. – Tú tampoco parece que duermes mucho.

- Sufro de insomnio crónico. – respondió con naturalidad Law. La muchacha se quedó en silencio un largo rato, sin encontrar palabras para seguir discutiendo con el doctor, cuyos ojos se desviaron hacia la espada que la muchacha sostenía con fuerza. – Parece que tienes una buena espada ahí. ¿Es el recuerdo de alguien querido o simplemente la robaste?

- Fue forjada para mí. – Anna hizo un esfuerzo para reprimir sus deseos de golpear al doctor y borrar así su sonrisa burlona. No soportaba el aire de autosuficiencia que rodeaba al pirata. – Quizás tu si hayas robado tu espada, pero yo…

- ¿Puedo verla? – la cortó Law.

- No dejo que cualquiera tome mi espada.

- ¿Cualquiera? – el joven de ojos grises frunció el ceño.

- Así es. Y si no te importa, empiezo a sentirme cansada… - Anna pasó al lado de Law, dispuesta a retirarse con dirección su habitación. Su pequeña charla con el doctor de los piratas de Doflamingo empezaba a estresarla.

- **Room. Shambles**_._

Anna se paró en seco. Estando de espaldas al doctor, no había podido ver lo que este había hecho, pero sentía algo distinto. Posó su mano sobre el lado izquierdo de su cinturón, y entonces se dio con la enorme sorpresa de que su espada había desaparecido. En su lugar, encontró una pequeña rama que terminó cayendo al suelo cuando ella giró de forma abrupta.

- ¿Cómo? – Anna abrió los ojos de par en par al ver como Law sostenía su espada con total tranquilidad. - ¿Un usuario…?

- ¿No se te había ocurrido? – Law desenvainó lentamente la _katana_ de Anna, para poder admirar su hoja. – La mayoría de miembros de esta tripulación poseemos el poder de una fruta del diablo.

Anna se mordió el labio inferior. Por supuesto que lo había imaginado. Law simplemente la había tomado desprevenida.

- Felicitaciones. Está en perfectas condiciones.- el doctor volvió a envainar la espada y se la lanzó a Anna. – El brillo de la hoja está intacto, pese a la gran cantidad de sangre que, me imagino, debe haber consumido.

- No creo que sea tanta como la que ha consumido tu espada.

El joven pirata soltó una pequeña risa.

- Ahí te equivocas. Yo no dejo que mi espada beba la sangre de cualquiera.

La muchacha apretó con fuerza su espada. Otra vez ese tonito de superioridad, y esos ojos que parecían decir: 'soy mejor que tú'. Para Anna, Law no era más que otra marioneta más al servicio de Doflamingo, capaz de obedecer cualquiera de sus órdenes como un perrito fiel.

_- Pero tú estás haciendo lo mismo._ – escuchó su propia voz en su cabeza. Pero no… no era lo mismo. Ella tenía un propósito muy claro.

- Te ofende ¿verdad? – prosiguió Law, con ese tono socarrón que tanto irritaba a Anna. – No te gusta que alguien mencione los crímenes que has cometido con esa espada. Es gracioso. La mayoría de piratas aquí se enorgullecerían y contarían a sus víctimas como trofeos.

- Supongo que no soy como ustedes.

- ¿Una pirata con valores? No me hagas reír. Entonces dime, Anna-ya, ¿en qué te diferencias? ¿No acabas de asesinar a una tripulación entera por un capricho de Doflamingo?

La joven apretó los dientes, haciendo cada vez más visible su enojo. No había podido conciliar el sueño por días pensando en lo que había hecho. No necesitaba que viniera un pirata como Law a recordárselo, cómo si él estuviera libre de todo pecado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía que su capacidad de autocontrol se desvanecía. Tenía deseos de hacer desaparecer a Law, costara lo que costara.

El odio en los ojos de Anna no pasó desapercibido para Law, pero lejos de sentirse intimidado, un profundo interés se apoderó de él. Quería seguir provocando a la muchacha y quebrar esa máscara que cubría sus verdaderas emociones.

- Yo te diré en que nos diferenciamos, Anna-ya. Tú eres… débil.

La pirata no pudo contenerse más y con un rápido movimiento, desenvainó su espada, intentando golpear al doctor en el acto. Law apenas pudo esquivar la hoja de su rival, que pasó a centímetros de su rostro.

_- Es rápida._ – pensó el doctor.

Anna no perdió el tiempo y tras fallar en su ataque, dio un rápido paso hacia adelante e intentó coger a Law con su mano libre. El doctor logró tomarla por el brazo, asegurándose de que la muchacha no pudiera tocarlo. Luego, cogió también el brazo con el que Anna sostenía su espada.

- Aunque eres muy buena con la espada, esa no es tu principal arma, ¿cierto? – comentó Law. – Lo supe desde el momento en que te vi luchar, el día que te uniste a la tripulación. Sin duda se trata de una fruta muy interesante, lástima que no te servirá conmigo.

- No estés tan seguro. – Anna le estampó una fuerte patada en el estómago a Law, logrando que este la soltara. Luego, se abalanzó contra el doctor. Alzó su espada sobre los hombros, lista para cortar al doctor que se encontraba de pie frente a ella.

-** Room. Shambles. **

De pronto, Law desapareció frente a los incrédulos ojos de la muchacha. Con sus poderes, el doctor había logrado intercambiarse de posición con la pirata.

- ¡Detrás! – Anna se dio media vuelta y agitó su espada de forma horizontal, intentando golpear a Law con esta. Para su desgracia, el de ojos grises fue más rápido. Con su espada ya desenvainada, Law cortó rápidamente la mano con la que Anna sostenía su espada. La muchacha abrió los ojos de par en par al ver como su mano y su espada caían al suelo.

- Jaque… - antes de que Anna pudiera reaccionar, Law apuntó al pecho de la mujer con su _nodachi_. Los ojos afilados del pirata demostraban una frialdad absoluta. Anna sintió como si el tiempo se detuviera para ella. ¿Sería su final? El pirata esbozó una siniestra sonrisa. –… Mate.

Sin compasión alguna, Law atravesó el pecho de la mujer. Anna se quedó inmóvil de la impresión. Por un momento sintió que hasta su corazón había dejado de latir.

- En una batalla, no conocer las habilidades de tu rival podría ser fatal. – habló con total tranquilidad Law, mientras desenterraba lentamente su espada del pecho de la muchacha.

- No hay sangre… ni dolor… - Anna se sorprendió al ver que ni una gota de sangre había caído. Luego, se percató de que a pesar de que su mano yacía en el suelo, sosteniendo su espada, aún podía sentir la frialdad del mango en su mano.

- Te dije que esta espada no bebía la sangre de cualquiera. – Law envainó su espada y empezó a alejarse del lugar.

- Te mataré. Juró que la próxima vez lo haré.- soltó Anna, con los dientes apretados por la furia que sentía.

- Estaré esperando. – contestó, con una gran sonrisa, mientras seguía caminando, hasta que la oscuridad de la noche engulló por completo su alta y delgada figura. Sola, en la oscuridad, Anna se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo y golpeó el suelo con fuerza, llena de frustración. Tenía ganas de gritar, pero sus impulsos murieron en sus labios fruncidos.

Continuará…

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, a partir de este capítulo Law y Anna tendrán más momentos de interacción. A mí me gustan este tipo de relaciones, que empiezan con mucha fricción… Law y Anna aparentemente no se llevan bien, pero la verdad es que ambos tienen más cosas en común de lo que , hasta este capítulo, les gustaría reconocer. Disfruté escribiendo este capítulo y espero que a ustedes les guste leerlo. Gracias por los comentarios y por seguir el fic. Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

**HEAVENLY BLUE**

**Disclaimer: **One Piece no me pertenece, es obra del genial Eichirou Oda.

**QUINTO CAPÍTULO**

La luna seguía brillando en lo alto del cielo cuando Anna decidió por fin moverse. No podía quedarse toda la vida en el suelo, lloriqueando por lo que acababa de pasar. Ya tendría tiempo de vengarse de Law y de toda la tripulación de Doflamingo. Sólo debía ser paciente.

Lentamente, se puso de pie y tomó la mano que Law le había cercenado. No estaba segura de lo que hacía, pero intentó colocársela nuevamente. Para su sorpresa, esta encajó de forma perfecta con sólo ponerla encima. Sin necesidad de una operación u algo parecido, su mano había vuelto a la normalidad.

- Que extraña habilidad.- soltó Anna, mientras examinaba cuidadosamente su mano. – Y que desagradable.

…

Law se presentó ante Doflamingo con una expresión poco alentadora. La falta de horas de sueño durante los últimos días empezaba a pasarle factura. No se sentía del mejor humor para hablar con su jefe, pero no tenía otra opción.

- _Mientras no tenga la fuerza suficiente, tendré que hacerlo._ – pensó

- ¿Me mandaste a llamar? – preguntó Law, una vez estuvo en frente del rubio pirata.

- Sí. Verás… No he podido evitar fijarme en lo bien que te llevas con nuestra nueva colaboradora. – Doflamingo esbozó una risa burlona. Law frunció el ceño.

- Nunca te faltan ojos para espiarnos, ¿cierto?

- Fu fu fu, no sería un buen líder si no le prestara atención a mis subordinados.

Law sonrió.

-De todos modos, yo no calificaría mi relación con Anna-ya como… buena. – el doctor no pudo evitar recordar el juramento que la muchacha había hecho de matarlo.

- Como sea. – Doflamingo le dio la espalda a Law y se dirigió a una mesa pequeña en donde se encontraba una botella de licor y varios vasos. Doflamingo se sirvió el líquido. – Rostock y Wismar escribieron un reporte muy positivo sobre las habilidades de la chica. Al parecer podré hacer un buen uso de ella.

Doflamingo se llevó el vaso a los labios.

- Pero no quiero quedarme con una sola opinión. – prosiguió el pirata, tras beber un sorbo del licor.

- ¿Quieres que la siga de cerca?

- No será ningún problema para ti, después de todo, tengo planeado un pequeño trabajo para ambos.

La sonrisa se borró de los labios del pirata más joven.

- Siempre he trabajado solo. – soltó.

- Lo sé, y lo has hecho muy bien, pero esta vez te acompañará Anna.

Law no contestó. Sabía que cuando a Doflamingo se le metía una idea a la cabeza, no había forma de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. El de ojos grises soltó un sonoro suspiro.

- Entiendo. – Masculló - ¿Me necesitas para algo más?

- No, ya puedes retirarte. Te alcanzaré los detalles del trabajo luego.

Sin agregar ninguna palabra, Law se dio media vuelta y se retiró de la habitación.

- No me gusta la actitud de ese niño. – se escuchó una voz proveniente de un rincón de la habitación. Oculto, en las sombras, se encontraba Lao G, un viejo subordinado de Doflamingo. – Necesita unas cuantas lecciones de modales.

El líder Donquixote no respondió y se limitó a beber otro sorbo del licor que se había servido.

…..

El día había sido completamente improductivo para Anna. Tras su encuentro nocturno con Trafalgar Law, la muchacha había regresado a su habitación pero no había tenido éxito para conciliar el sueño. Se había pasado toda la mañana y buena parte de la tarde revisando los libros de la biblioteca que el antiguo rey del palacio había dejado y que por suerte Doflamingo no había tocado. Se había tomado su tiempo buscando algo que le interesara. La biblioteca estaba repleta de libros de historia y ficción, temas que no captaban su atención. Sus ojos se habían paseado por decenas de títulos hasta que por fin se detuvieron en un pequeño libro dedicado a la herbología. Por horas, Anna se dedicó a repasar cada una de sus páginas, hasta que una discusión entre Baby 5 y el pequeño Dellinger terminó por interrumpir su tranquilidad.

Resignada a la idea de que no podría seguir concentrándose en el libro, decidió salir a dar otro paseo por el amplio jardín que rodeaba el palacio. Sentía que durante los últimos días, no había hecho mucho más. Pero por lo pronto, le convenía ser paciente. Quería que Doflamingo la reconociera, pero no podía aventársele encima y levantar sospechas. Debía de ganarse su confianza poco a poco, y la forma de empezar era demostrándole de qué era capaz.

- Eso… - Anna se detuvo de golpe cuando sus ojos captaron algo en el suelo. Al agacharse, distinguió unas hierbas que conocía muy bien. Su padre solía usarlas para combatir todo tipo de dolores. – No sabía que crecieran aquí.

Con mucho cuidado, la muchacha arrancó unas cuantas hierbas. Sabía que podían serle útiles en alguna oportunidad. Pero además de su utilidad, Anna sintió que al observar dichas plantas, revivía momentos de su pasado.

- Así que aquí estas. – una voz fría hizo que la cálida expresión en el rostro de la muchacha fuera reemplazada por una de total seriedad. Anna se dio media vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Trafalgar Law.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – preguntó la muchacha, de forma brusca.

Law hizo un gran esfuerzo por reprimir sus deseos de reír al ver el rostro enfadado de la muchacha.

- Tenemos un trabajo.

- ¿Tenemos? ¿Tú y yo? – Anna se tensó. Se la había pasado todo el día maldiciendo a Trafalgar Law en su mente. ¿Cómo es que de repente tendría que realizar un trabajo en su compañía?

- Nos vamos ahora. Prepara tus cosas. – ordenó el doctor.

Anna contuvo sus deseos de seguir discutiendo y se limitó a obedecer al joven pirata. Resignada, se retiró con dirección a su habitación, para coger lo que fuera necesario. Law la vio marcharse. El doctor estaba por seguirla cuando un detalle captó su atención. Sus ojos aterrizaron sobre las hierbas que se encontraban en el suelo y entonces notó que algunas habían sido arrancadas. Se agachó para examinarlas y se dio cuenta de que se trataban de plantas medicinales, las cuales habían sido tomadas con tal cuidado de modo que las raíces quedaran intactas. Aquellas hierbas no eran tan fáciles de identificar, y dado la delicadeza de las raíces, requería cierto cuidado arrancarlas del suelo sin dañar las fibras. Si Anna había tomado esas plantas, definitivamente no se trataba de una pirata normal, sino que había demostrado tener cierto conocimiento en medicina natural. El pirata sonrió. ¿Cuántos secretos más escondía aquella joven mujer?

…

Luego de acomodar sus cosas en una pequeña bolsa, Anna se encontró con Law en las afueras del palacio. El doctor parecía no llevar nada más que su espada.

- ¿Qué llevas ahí? – inquirió Law. Sus ojos grises apuntaban a la pequeña bolsa que Anna había atado en su cinturón.

- Un poco de medicina y algunos Belis **(*no sé si es la forma correcta de escribirlo, pero decidí dejarlo así)**

- Los Belis no van a ser necesarios, Doflamingo me dio lo suficiente. – Law le dio la espalda a la muchacha y empezó a caminar hacia las afueras del palacio. – En cuanto a la medicina, no sé tú, pero yo nunca la he necesitado para un trabajo.

Anna apretó los labios, pero decidió no decir nada y seguir al pirata. Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta que finalmente llegaron a un puerto, donde tomaron una pequeña embarcación que tenía la insignia de los Piratas Donquixote.

- ¿Qué clase de trabajo tenemos que hacer? – quiso saber Anna, una vez el barco se encontraba surcando las aguas.

- Son varias cosas – empezó a explicar Law, mientras revisaba un Eternal Pose que había recibido de Doflamingo. – Pero básicamente se resume a asesinato.

El joven de ojos grises soltó las últimas palabras mirando a Anna, esperando ver alguna expresión de disgusto por parte de la muchacha. No obstante, no fue capaz de percibir nada. El rostro de la muchacha se mantuvo sereno.

- ¿A cuántas personas has matado, Anna-ya?

- Más de las que podría contar. – respondió la muchacha, intentando mantener la calma. No podía dejar al descubierto ningún atisbo de debilidad.

- Bien, te hará falta la experiencia. – el doctor sonrió de forma siniestra.

Anna prefirió no seguir la conversación. Alzó la mirada y sus ojos se detuvieron en el hermoso cielo estrellado que se encontraba por encima de sus cabezas. Todo parecía tan pacífico allá arriba, pero estaba seguro que aún en medio de tanta belleza, existía el caos. Lentamente, sin despegar sus ojos del cielo, Anna se dejó caer hasta que quedó sentada en el suelo, con la espalda acostada contra una de las paredes del barco. El clima era fresco. Una suave brisa meneaba su corto cabello. Por un instante, Anna se olvidó de que se encontraba en una embarcación pirata en compañía de uno de los subordinados de más confianza del hombre que tanto odiaba, y se dejó hipnotizar por la belleza de la luna llena y la serenidad de una noche silenciosa. Poco a poco, las fuerzas empezaron a abandonarla y sus ojos se fueron cerrando. Después de todo, había pasado muchas noches sin dormir de forma apropiada.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, en el horizonte se asomaban ya los primeros rayos del sol. El barco seguía su rumbo sin novedad alguna. Nada excepto el mar se asomaba por las cercanías. Anna intentó levantarse, pero de pronto sintió el cuerpo ligeramente entumecido. Al juntar sus manos, se dio cuenta de que estas estaban heladas.

- Si te quedas dormida a la intemperie durante toda la noche, es probable que sufras de hipotermia. – el doctor salió del interior del barco.

- Lamento decepcionarte, pero no moriré tan fácilmente. – contestó Anna, mientras se frotaba las manos. – No soy tan débil.

Law sonrió.

- No hace tanto frío de todos modos. Pero te recomiendo no volver a hacerlo, ya que es probable que la temperatura descienda a medida que nos acerquemos a nuestro destino.

- ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

- Te explicaré cuando llegamos. - fue la respuesta cortante del doctor. Anna no insistió. La muchacha se fijó en los ojos cansados de Law. Al parecer el pirata no había conciliado el sueño.

- Pensé que habías dormido.

- No, estaba ocupado examinando la medicina que trajiste.

Anna abrió los ojos de par en par. De inmediato se fijó en su cinturón y se dio cuenta de que su bolsa había desaparecido.

- ¡Tomaste mi bolsa! – exclamó la muchacha, con aire ofendido, mientras se ponía de pie.

- Evidentemente. Somos piratas, por si no lo recuerdas…o quizás intentas no hacerlo.-Anna apretó los puños. Si Law quería pelea, ella se la iba a dar con gusto. – Pero, tengo que reconocer que sabes lo que haces. Fue muy útil de tu parte traer un poco del _Radix Miraculum_ que cogiste en el palacio. Podría hacerte falta.

- No más falta de la que te hará a ti… - empezó Anna, con ánimo de empezar una discusión, pero de pronto se percató de algo más interesante. - espera, ¿cómo conoces esa hierba?

- No subestimes mis conocimientos sobre plantas medicinales. Soy un doctor, después de todo. – comentó Law, con el ceño fruncido.

- Aun así, es una hierba difícil de identificar. Era sólo parte de una leyenda hasta que…

- Fue catalogada por primera vez por el doctor Gerard Rembert, hace algunos años. Sus conocimientos no han sido expandidos por todo el mundo aún, así que sólo algunos expertos conocen a la perfección la apariencia y propiedades de dicha planta. Sin embargo, me da la impresión de que tú conoces de su existencia desde hace mucho más tiempo. ¿Por qué será eso?

Anna se tensó. Había bajado la guardia frente a un hombre del que debía cuidarse en todo momento. No quería que este terminara descubriendo detalles sobre su pasado.

- No… Leí acerca de esa hierba en el libro del doctor Rembert. – mintió Anna, intentando sonar convincente, aunque estaba segura de que el joven de ojos grises había percibido muy bien el ligero temblor de su voz.

- El codiciado libro del doctor Rembert… Que afortunada eres de tener uno de los pocos ejemplares que existen. Muero de curiosidad por saber siquiera como se llama…

Law hizo una pausa. Anna tragó saliva.

- ¿Y bien? – prosiguió el doctor. - ¿Podrías decirme como se llama ese libro?

La muchacha no pudo contestar de inmediato. Conocía las investigaciones del doctor Rembert, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de tener en sus manos el dichoso libro publicado. De hecho, se trataba de un objeto sobre el cual ella misma había intentado poner sus manos, pero no había tenido éxito. No lo había buscado con demasiada intensidad. Sus energías estaban concentradas en otro propósito, después de todo.

- Mitos …y verdades… sobre… medicina natural: … - Anna se mordió los labios. Sabía que el título era aún más largo. – Compendio de…

- Compendio de medicina natural. Mitos y verdades de más de 154 plantas naturales. ¿No era así? Un título un poco tedioso de memorizar. – los labios de Law estaban torcidos en una sonrisa socarrona que Anna tenía deseos de borrar. Sin embargo, en ese momento no podía hacer más que escuchar, con el rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza y la ira. – Especialmente si no has leído el libro.

Law empezó a caminar en dirección a Anna. La muchacha no se atrevió a hacer nada. Sus ojos azules huían de los grises del joven pirata.

- Dime, Anna-ya, ¿quién realmente eres? ¿Qué es lo que intentas ocultar?

Anna no contestó de inmediato. Por un momento, sopesó la idea de desenvainar su espada y atacar a Law, pero al instante se dio cuenta de que no tendría posibilidad alguna de vencer a su rival. Law era muy astuto, y poseía una habilidad contra la cual ella se encontraba en total desventaja.

- ¿A qué viene este interrogatorio? – se decidió a Anna, haciendo el máximo esfuerzo por ocultar los nervios que la agobiaban. - ¿Acaso Doflamingo te ordenó investigarme?

Ante la mención del líder de los Piratas Donquixote, el gesto de Law cambió. Su sonrisa burlona se atenuó ligeramente. Este detalle no pasó desapercibido para Anna, que decidió insistir con el tema.

- No te tardaste ni un poco en acatar sus órdenes. Con razón eres uno de sus subordinados más valiosos.

El rostro de Law reflejaba en ese momento una frialdad absoluta. Anna no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al notar el gesto del pirata. La muchacha aprovechó el silencio del doctor para esquivarlo y dirigirse al interior del barco. Le apetecía buscar algo de comer. Por un momento, se permitió sentirse victoriosa.

_Continuará…_

**Lamento haber tardado tanto para subir esta parte. Tuve un problema con mi computadora y por eso no he podido actualizar hasta ahora. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido este fic, sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo. Prometo no tardar tanto para actualizar el próximo capítulo. **


	6. Chapter 6

**HEAVENLY BLUE**

**Disclaimer.- **Si One Piece me perteneciera, no estaría muerta de curiosidad por saber que pasó en el Bloque D. Esta genial obra le pertenece a Eiichirou Oda.

**SEXTO CAPÍTULO**

Anna se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas que se encontraban en la estrecha cocina del barco de la familia Donquixote. Físicamente se encontraba en buen estado, pero mentalmente estaba agobiada. Law había estado muy cerca de descubrir más detalles de su pasado. Y de hecho, pese a los intentos de la muchacha de esquivar sus preguntas, estaba segura que el doctor había obtenido suficiente información como para empezar a armar el rompecabezas. Anna hundió su rostro entre sus manos. ¿Qué iba a hacer si el de ojos grises le contaba a Doflamingo acerca de sus sospechas? Law era, después de todo, uno de los subordinados de más confianza del hombre apodado Joker, o al menos eso era lo que todos creían. No obstante, en cuanto Anna mencionó el nombre del pirata rubio, la expresión en el rostro del doctor se endureció de inmediato. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso la relación entre Law y Doflamingo no era tan cercana como pensaba?

Anna se quedó en silencio unos instantes, en busca de una respuesta que nunca llegó. Finalmente, decidió que lo mejor sería dejar sus dudas a un lado y concentrarse en lo que sabía que tenía que hacer: seguir ganando méritos para acercarse más a Doflamingo. Si cumplía con éxito esa misión, habría dado un paso adelante en sus propósitos, y se aseguraría de hacerlo, aunque para ello tuviese que trabajar junto a Trafalgar Law.

Entre tanto pensar, Anna no pudo evitar sentir un poco de hambre. La muchacha abrió las alacenas de la comida y encontró un poco de arroz y condimentos. Nunca fue una gran cocinera, pero los largos años de soledad le habían enseñado a valerse por sus propios medios. La muchacha cogió los ingredientes y rápidamente se preparó unos _onigiris_ (bolas de arroz). Al menos eso calmaría su hambre. Después de todo, llevaba más de 12 horas sin probar bocado.

Mientras Anna comía su segundo onigiri, la puerta de la cocina se abrió. Law entró a la pequeña habitación sin decir palabra alguna. Anna no pudo evitar alterarse al verlo. Temió que el doctor prosiguiera con el interrogatorio. No obstante, para su sorpresa, el pirata la evadió por completo. Sus ojos grises aterrizaron sin escalas en los _onigiris _que se encontraban sobre la mesa. Sin decir nada, Law estiró su mano y cogió una de las bolas de arroz que Anna había preparado.

- Oye… espera…

Law hizo caso omiso de las palabras de Anna y su expresión de protesta, y se llevó el onigiri a la boca.

- Esto sabe a mierda. – soltó, aunque no dejó de comer. Él también llevaba varias horas sin comer.

- Lo sé…No había mucho que pudiera hacer, no habían ingredientes… - empezó a excusarse Anna, sonando apenada, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que no tenía por qué darle explicaciones al doctor. – ¡Bueno, si no te gusta puedes prepararte tu propia comida!

Anna tomó la bandeja donde se encontraban los onigiris y la alejó de Law. El doctor sólo la vio con una expresión seria en el rostro.

- Tú… - habló Anna, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Law. – No sabes cocinar, ¿cierto?

- Tengo los conocimientos necesario. – contestó el doctor, sin mirarla a los ojos.

- Entonces te sugiero que uses esos conocimientos necesarios para preparar tus propios alimentos. – Anna colocó sus brazos alrededor de la bandeja.

- **Room.** – Law no se inmutó por la actitud de la muchacha y alzó su mano derecha. – **Tact.**

Los onigiris empezaron a flotar. Anna cogió dos en el aire, pero no pudo evitar que los otros tres flotaran hasta llegar a las manos de Law. Ante los ojos sorprendidos de la pirata, el doctor empezó a comer las bolas de arroz con total tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué crees…? – Anna se levantó de la mesa y empezó a caminar en dirección a Law, cuando de pronto el barco se agitó de forma violenta. La muchacha tropezó y terminó estampándose contra Law. De no haber estado el cirujano en el camino, habría dado contra el suelo.

- ¿Una tormenta? – se preguntó Law, sin siquiera prestar atención al hecho de que Anna se encontraba apoyada contra su pecho. Para la muchacha, sin embargo, aquel pequeño accidente no pasó desapercibido. Con un rápido movimiento, la pirata se aseguró de alejarse de Law. No entendía por qué de pronto se había puesto tan nerviosa. Quizás porque la sola presencia de Law la inquietaba de sobremanera, y el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca no había hecho más que empeorar la situación.

-Pero… el mar parecía tan tranquilo.

- ¿Acaso olvidaste que esto es el Grand Line? – Law se dirigió rápidamente a cubierta y vio que el barco era azotado por violentas olas. El cielo, que lucía tan tranquilo tan solo minutos atrás, estaba completamente inundado por grises nubarrones.

- ¡El viento es muy fuerte! – exclamó Anna, que también había salido a cubierta.

- Esto se pondrá feo. – comentó Law. Aunque la situación era alarmante, su rostro no reflejaba preocupación alguna. – Si caemos al mar estaremos muertos, ya que somos usuarios.

- ¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan tranquilo?

De pronto una ola golpeó fuertemente el barco. Law y Anna tuvieron que sujetarse de la baranda del barco para evitar caer.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – gritó Anna. Los truenos retumbaban en el cielo, al mismo tiempo que una profusa lluvia empezaba a caer sobre sus cabezas.

- ¡Salir de esta! ¡Hay que arriar las velas! ¡Yo me encargaré de eso! ¡Tú coge el timón, debemos girar a estribor! – ordenó el doctor. En otras circunstancias, Anna no hubiese recibido los mandatos del pirata con tan buena disposición, pero dada la extrema situación que vivían, la muchacha no tuvo otra opción más que acatar cada orden diligentemente.

Anna se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el timón. Ya estaba por tomarlo cuando de pronto una fuerte ola golpeó contra el barco, haciendo que este se ladeara de forma violenta. Anna salió disparada por el impacto hacia la barandilla. Su espalda chocó fuertemente contra la madera del barco, pero no se quedó el ahí. El barco volvió a agitarse de forma violenta y Anna, sin poder mantener el equilibrio, terminó resbalando por la barandilla.

-¡No! – Anna intentó cogerse de la barandilla sin éxito. Le pareció verse a sí misma caer de cubierta. El mar la engulliría y en cuestión de segundos se ahogaría debido a los efectos de su fruta del diablo, que le impedía mantenerse a flote en el mar. Anna cerró los ojos y se preparó para ser recibida por las frías aguas, pero esto nunca sucedió.

- **Shambles.**

Anna se sorprendió al descubrir que en vez del mar, había caído sobre la cubierta del barco. Law había utilizado su habilidad para intercambiar su cuerpo con un barril que se encontraba en cubierta y así salvarla de caer al océano.

- ¡No bajes la guardia!– le gritó el doctor desde cierta distancia, con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Acaso quieres morir?

- No…- con mucho esfuerzo, debido al violento temblor del barco por las olas, Anna logró levantarse y retomó su camino hacia el timón. – Claro que no pienso morir aquí…

La muchacha llegó al timón y se aseguró de girarlo en la dirección correcta.

- ¡No pienso morir en este lugar! – soltó Anna, más para sí misma que para responder al doctor. No obstante, su declaración llena de determinación no pasó desapercibida para Law.

Tras una ardua lucha, ambos finalmente lograron sobrevivir a la tormenta, aunque esta los dejó exhaustos. Anna dejó que sus rodillas cayeran al suelo. Su corazón latía fuertemente. Law por otro lado, parecía más sereno, aunque su respiración se mostraba ligeramente más acelerada de lo normal.

- Nos hemos desviado un poco de nuestra ruta… – empezó a hablar el doctor, mientras revisaba un Eternal Pose. Anna, sin embargo, no lo escuchaba. No podía evitar pensar en su cercana experiencia con la muerte. Un pequeño descuido pudo haber significado el final de su viaje. La muchacha apretó los puños. Le dolía tanto pensar que por culpa de una estupidez, todos sus sacrificios pudieron haber sido echados por la borda. Pero por sobre todo, lo que más pesar le causaba, era el hecho de que quien había terminado salvando su vida había sido alguien a quien consideraba su enemigo y a quien detestaba, Trafalgar Law. No quería tener que deberle nada al subordinado de Doflamingo. – Nos detendremos sólo para reparar los daños del barco y luego continuaremos. No hay tiempo para descansar.

- ¿Por qué…tú…? – soltó la muchacha, sin ver a los ojos al joven pirata, y sin atreverse a continuar la frase.

- ¿Por qué te salvé? – Law sonrió, con la usual socarronería que lo caracterizaba.–Quería ahorrarme disgustos con Doflamingo. No podía dejar que el _objeto_ de su _interés_ terminase en las profundidades del mar por culpa de una _pequeña tormenta_.

Por enésima vez desde que se conocieron, Anna le dedicó una mirada llena de frialdad al pirata de ojos grises. No le había gustado para nada el énfasis que Law le había dado a las palabras 'objeto', 'interés' y 'pequeña tormenta', lo último con la intención de hacerla sentir más débil. El doctor soltó una breve risa al ver la expresión de la muchacha y sin agregar palabra alguna, se dispuso a ingresar al barco, para verificar los daños que este pudiese haber recibido debido a la tormenta. Anna se quedó en la cubierta, vigilando que el barco mantuviera el curso dado por Law y evitar así que una nueva tormenta volviera a sorprenderlos con la guardia baja.

De pronto, en medio de la quietud del mar, Anna pudo divisar una isla. La muchacha utilizó el catalejo para tener una vista más detallada del lugar. A través del lente, pudo distinguir una copiosa vegetación que crecía desde la orilla. No había señas de presencia humana en las cercanías. Anna se apresuró en buscar al doctor.

-Trafalgar – le dijo en cuanto lo encontró – Hemos llegado a una isla.

Law no le contestó y se apresuró en subir a cubierta. Al ver la isla, revisó el _eternal pose_ y un _log pose_ que había llevado.

- Definitivamente no es la isla que buscamos. – comentó. – Pero tampoco es un lugar normal.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- El Log Pose no está reaccionando. No tiene un campo magnético, o quizás si lo tiene pero es muy débil.

- Todas las islas tienen un campo magnético distinguible, es por eso que el Log Pose puede reconocer su ubicación. ¿Por qué esta no?

- No lo sé, lo único cierto es que esta no es una isla ordinaria.

Los dos piratas se acercaron al misterioso lugar con el barco. Al llegar, notaron que el agua dejaba al descubierto una fina capa de tierra, sobre la que se erigía una espesa vegetación, compuesta principalmente por unos árboles gigantescos. De pronto, Anna dejó escapar un ligero gemido. Sin mediar palabra alguna, la pirata abandonó el barco y se adentró en la profusa vegetación. Con un gesto de fastidio, Law se apresuró en seguirla. ¿A qué venía ese acto tan impulsivo? Cuando el doctor alcanzó a la joven, recién pudo descubrir el porqué de la decisión de la muchacha de abandonar el barco de forma tan abrupta.

- _Suspiro del diablo._ – soltó Anna, mientras se agachaba junto a un conjunto de arbustos, en las cuales se apreciaban unos frutos rojos del tamaño de unas mandarinas. – Es una planta que puede tanto salvar una vida como acabarla por completo. Sus hojas son muy útiles para combatir infecciones, pero su fruto es mortífero. Se ve apetitoso, pero una sola mordida te llevaría al infierno en cuestión de minutos.

La muchacha cogió un pequeño cuchillo que llevaba en el cinturón, cerca a su katana, y se dispuso a extraer las raíces de la mencionada planta. Una vez hubo terminado, Anna giró hacia su derecha y sus ojos quedaron clavados en otra planta.

- Esta es llamada _Delirium Platin_. Es una planta altamente venenosa. No se le han descubierto usos médicos. - Por un instante, Anna se permitió olvidarse del propósito por el cual se encontraba en aquel lugar, en compañía de Trafalgar Law. Rodeada de aquellas interesantes plantas, la muchacha recordó los viajes que solía realizar con su padre durante su niñez y cómo este la había instruido sobre las diferentes especies de plantas medicinales que existían en el mundo.

Law observaba a la muchacha en silencio. La mujer hablaba con tanta naturalidad que parecía que de pronto hubiese olvidado todo el rencor que declaraba sentir por el doctor. Sólo al cabo de unos segundos el de ojos grises se dio cuenta que no era él a quien la pirata se dirigía. Anna se encontraba inmersa en un mundo al cual el doctor no tenía permiso de entrar. En aquel mundo, la muchacha se permitía sonreír y hablar de forma veloz, llena de entusiasmo. Law se preguntó si aquel era el verdadero rostro que la de ojos azules intentaba esconder bajo esa máscara de frialdad que había creado. Law no pudo evitar sentir enormes deseos por resquebrajar esa máscara y revelar la verdadera forma de Anna. Más que nunca, se sentía intrigado por descubrir el pasado de la muchacha. ¿Por qué tenía tantos conocimientos de drogas naturales? ¿Por qué se ocultaba a sí misma bajo aquella careta y por qué había decidido unirse a Doflamingo, aun cuando este hecho le causaba evidente (para él) pesar? Law quería descubrir todo eso, pero no para decírselo a Doflamingo. Quería guardar la información de la muchacha como un as bajo la manga que en algún momento podría utilizar. Tenía la impresión de que, al igual que su jefe, él también podría encontrarle mucha utilidad a Anna… o al menos de eso se quería convencer.

- Nunca había visto tanta variedad de drogas naturales reunidas en un solo sitio. – comentó Anna, mientras se ponía de pie.

- En efecto. – agregó Law. – Este parece ser un paraíso para ti. Pero me sigo preguntando cómo es que sabes tanto del tema.

- He viajado demasiado tiempo sola.

- Estos no son conocimientos que se ganen solo con la experiencia.

- Quizás he conocido a un par de personas interesantes en mis viajes. Me imagino que a ti te pasó lo mismo.

- No creo haber tenido tanta fortuna.

- ¿Entonces nunca has tenido a nadie que puedas considerar un maestro?

Law no respondió. Por primera vez, Anna pudo percibir una emoción distinta al enfado que solía mostrar el doctor cuando esta intentaba confrontarlo. La joven captó una sombra en los ojos del pirata que nunca había visto, y la cual no pudo descifrar. ¿Se trataba acaso de tristeza? Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera añadir alguna palabra más, un grito agudo llamó su atención. Ambos cogieron sus espadas, a la espera de la aparición de un posible enemigo. De pronto, uno de los arbustos cercanos empezó a ser sacudido. Anna y Law se mantuvieron en silencio, esperando a que el responsable de tal alboroto se hiciera presente. Finalmente, al cabo de unos segundos, una figura pequeña se abrió paso a través del arbusto. Se trataba de un niño, de no más de diez años. El pequeño vio a los dos con ojos asustados y sin mediar palabra, se desplomó frente a los ojos de los jóvenes piratas. Tras superar la sorpresa, Anna reaccionó acercándose al niño y colocándolo boca arriba. Este tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Un sudor frío recorría todo su cuerpo.

- Déjalo ahí, no es nuestro problema. – habló Law, con una voz fría. Anna no contestó. Sabía que el doctor tenía razón, pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por el niño. Sin embargo, decidió hacerle caso al pirata. Si mostraba su preocupación, Law empezaría a sospechar de ella. Se había esforzado por mantener una actitud de total indiferencia al dolor ajeno, con tal de ganarse la simpatía de Doflamingo, y no estaba dispuesta a quitarse la careta tan pronto. Con cuidado, Anna dejó al niño en el suelo y se levantó. Law hizo el ademán de dar media vuelta. – Regresemos al barco. Tenemos que repararlo para marcharnos cuanto antes.

Anna estaba por dar un paso en dirección al barco, cuando sintió como el niño la sujetaba del tobillo, lo más fuerte que su pequeña mano le permitía. Anna se giró y vio al pequeño, que la veía con ojos suplicantes. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. El niño intentó hablar, pero no era capaz de emitir más que vanos balbuceos.

-¿Qué haces? Tenemos que irnos.

- Este niño… - Anna se agachó una vez más junto al niño, justo cuando este empezó a sufrir de violentos temblores. Sus pupilas dilatadas seguían apuntando a Anna. – Ha sido drogado.

Law se detuvo de golpe al escuchar las palabras de la muchacha, pero no porque se sintiera preocupado por la salud del niño sino porque le intrigaba el hecho de que este hubiese sido drogado. ¿Quién podría haber hecho algo así y con qué propósito? Si lo que Anna decía era cierto, entonces aquel lugar no estaba tan desierto como imaginaba.

- No es el efecto de alguna droga natural, probablemente sea una sustancia procesada, creo que es… – Anna sostenía con una mano al niño, mientras que su otra mano reposaba sobre la frente de este. Law se arrodilló a su costado y tomó la muñeca del menor con el fin de medir su pulso. Luego, tomó su frente, rozando sin querer la mano de Anna.

- CHN2 – completó el doctor, con total seguridad - Fiebre, pupilas dilatadas, pulso acelerado por aparente deshidratación… Necesito un análisis de sangre para estar seguro, pero lo más probable es que haya ingerido CHN2.

- ¿CHN2? – Anna no pudo evitar sorprenderse por el poco tiempo que le había tomado a Law identificar la sustancia ingerida por el niño. Por un momento había subestimado sus conocimientos médicos.

- Si, es una potente droga estimulante.

- Pero, ¿quién haría algo así y por qué?

- Probablemente… - Law cogió el polo del muchacho y lo levantó por encima de su ombligo, revelando una serie de números y letras que habían sido tatuados en el vientre del menor. – … la misma persona que inscribió este código en su piel.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Anna estaba sorprendida. Nunca había visto nada igual. Law, por otro lado, si estaba familiarizado con esa clase de símbolos. - ¿Acaso este niño…es un… esclavo?

- En términos prácticos, es lo mismo. Pero es probable que este 'esclavo' sirva a propósitos más específicos.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Law no tuvo tiempo de contestar, porque en ese momento un grupo de hombres armados con fusiles y pistolas llegaron y los rodearon. Al verlos, Anna intentó desenvainar su katana, pero Law la detuvo tomando su mano.

- ¿Qué haces?

- No hagas nada. – le dijo el doctor, sin verla a los ojos. Luego, para la sorpresa de la muchacha, el de ojos grises levantó ambas manos por encima de su cabeza, en señal de rendición.

_Continuará…_

**Lamento haber tardado nuevamente en actualizar. Este fue un capítulo difícil de escribir definitivamente, pero me gustó como quedó. Anna y Law empezarán a conocerse más en esta misión. Así, muy lentamente, empezará a avanzar la relación de ambos. Es difícil escribirlos a ambos, porque son dos personajes fríos que anteponen sus intereses a cualquier sentimiento, pero como este es un fic romántico, debo lograr que avancen en ese panorama sin traicionar sus personalidades. Es un gran reto y espero estar a la altura, para poder escribir un buen fic ,con una buena trama, buen desarrollo y sin que los personajes caigan en el OOC. **

**Quería aprovechar este espacio para agradecer a todos los que han enviado sus reviews, me animan mucho a seguir con este fic. Espero que les siga gustando la historia. Saludos y ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Que los deseos de todos se cumplan en este año. **


	7. Chapter 7

**HEAVENLY BLUE**

**Disclaimer.- **One Piece no me pertenece, es la obra maestra del genial Eiichirou Oda.

**SÉPTIMO CAPÍTULO**

Law examinó lentamente a los hombres, mientras dejaba que estos colocaran esposas de metal sobre sus muñecas. El doctor no perdió de vista ni un detalle de las acciones de sus captores, como la forma errónea en la que muchos sostenían sus armas, el sudor que recorría sus sienes, el temblor de sus manos al asegurar las esposas y el nerviosismo de sus voces mientras hablaban entre ellos. Estaba seguro. Aquellos no eran hombres entrenados, sino simples almas desdichadas arrastradas hacia un indeseado destino por las circunstancias, y Law estaba ansioso por conocer dichas circunstancias. Si sus sospechas iban por el lado correcto, estaba a punto de hacer un interesante descubrimiento. Tan absorto estaba el doctor en sus propias cavilaciones que no advirtió la mirada llena de sospecha que le lanzó Anna, o quizás simplemente decidió restarle importancia. La de ojos azules frunció los labios en cuanto escuchó el _clic_ del seguro de las esposas que en ese momento restringían sus movimientos. Ahora ambos se habían convertido en prisioneros de esos misteriosos hombres. Anna no entendía. ¿En qué pensaba Law para dejarse atrapar de esa manera? ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones?

- Vamos. – uno de los hombres hizo una seña para que Anna y Law los siguieran. Los piratas obedecieron sin protestar y se adentraron en lo profundo de la isla. La muchacha se percató que uno de los hombres había cogido al niño, que al parecer había perdido la conciencia.

- Espero que tengas buenas razones para esto. – susurró Anna, colocándose al lado de Law.

- ¿Tienes miedo? – preguntó el doctor, con un tono de burla en su voz.

- Ya quisieras.

-N-no hablen. – uno de los hombres apuntó a los dos piratas.

- Ten cuidado con eso. – habló su líder. – Es posible que los quieran más vivos que muertos.

- Es verdad. – el hombre bajó su arma.

A partir de entonces, los piratas y sus captores continuaron su rumbo sin decir palabra alguna. Mientras más caminaban, los árboles y arbustos empezaban a hacerse más escasos. Ya se podían distinguir amplios terrenos arenosos, en los que se encontraban construcciones de arcilla abandonadas. Finalmente, después de casi una hora de caminata, Law y los demás llegaron hasta una pequeña aldea, llena de casas de arcilla similares a las que habían visto en el camino. Sin embargo, en cuanto llegaron al centro de la pequeña aldea, Law y Anna se dieron con la extraña sorpresa de que el lugar parecía estar habitado sólo por ancianos, los cuales observaban a los jóvenes a través de las ventanas de sus casas. Las calles lucían desiertas. Sin embargo, lo más resaltante era una construcción alta de piedra que se erigía en el centro de la aldea. Se trataba de una edificación muy distinta a las demás, y que además tenía un aire siniestro.

- ¡Llamen al señor Yusuf! – exclamó el líder de los hombres que habían capturado a Law y Anna.

- Eso no será necesario. – la puerta de madera del gran edificio de piedra se abrió, revelando la figura de un hombre alto de cabellera negra y una prominente panza. Un largo bigote ondeado del mismo color de su cabello lo distinguía. – Ya estoy aquí.

-Yusuf-sama. – el líder inclinó su cabeza, en señal de respeto. Sus compañeros lo imitaron. – Encontramos a estos dos merodeando por las costas. Y también atrapamos al niño que se había escapado.

- Bien, lleven al niño adentro. – ordenó. Luego, fijó su mirada en Law y Anna. – Pero que sorpresa encontrar visitantes, me pregunto cómo llegaron aquí.

- Por accidente, fuimos víctimas de una tormenta. – explicó Law, con total serenidad.

- Entonces es cosa del destino que ustedes, niños, llegaran hasta esta isla que ningún Log Pose ordinario es capaz de señalar. Que buena fortuna… y lo digo especialmente por ti. – el regordete pirata se acercó a Anna y la tomó por el mentón. – No estás nada mal, niña, seguro te convertirás en una hermosa mujer.

La muchacha no dijo nada, pero ganas no le faltaron de golpear al hombre que se atrevía a tocarla y mirarla con ojos llenos de lujuria. Si de ella dependiera, ya habría utilizado los poderes de su fruta en él.

-¿Revisaron la zona? - cuestionó Yusuf a sus hombres, sin dejar de observar a Law y Anna. - ¿Encontraron la embarcación en la que estos llegaron?

-No… señor.

-¿Y qué esperan para hacerlo? ¡Busquen en la costa! - exclamó el hombre. De inmediato, dos de sus hombres se separaron del grupo y empezaron a correr en dirección a la costa.

- Señor, les confiscamos esto… - dijo otro de los subordinados de Yusuf, mientras le alcanzaba a su jefe las espadas que le habían arrebatado a Law y a Anna.

- Pero qué tenemos aquí.- Yusuf desenvainó a medias la espada de Law para examinar su hoja. - Está limpia… demasiado para mi gusto. Parece que no saben usar estos juguetes.

- Las robamos. - habló Law. - Necesitábamos armas para defendernos.

-¿Para defenderse?

- Si, de los ladrones y los traficantes de esclavos - inventó el de ojos grises.

- Oh, ya veo, han pasado por momentos muy difíciles- soltó Yusuf, aunque, en contradicción con sus palabras, el hombre regordete parecía no sentir ningún tipo de simpatía por los jóvenes y sus trágicas historias. - De todos modos, me quedaré con sus juguetes un rato. Después de todo, aquí no los necesitarán. Estarán a salvo.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? - inquirió Anna.

Law le dirigió una mirada seria. Yusuf ignoró su pregunta y se dirigió a sus hombres:

- Llévenlos con el doctor. Es necesario conocer la condición en la que se encuentran.

Los hombres obligaron a Law y Anna a entrar al enorme edificio de piedra. La de ojos azules vio por el rabillo del ojo su espada, la cual se encontraba en posesión del hombre de nombre Yusuf.

Law y Anna fueron conducidos por un pasillo subterráneo que dirigía hacia una suerte de pasillo, con varias puertas hechas de acero. Aunque ninguno de los dos podía ver a través de las puertas, eran capaces de escuchar murmullos y gemidos que al parecer provenían del otro lado de estas. De pronto, los hombres que vigilaban a Law y Anna se detuvieron.

- Sigan de frente. - uno de los hombres señaló una puerta que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo. - Si se detienen, les disparamos.

Los jóvenes piratas intercambiaron miradas antes de finalmente, seguir las indicaciones del hombre y continuar su rumbo hacia el final del pasillo.

- ¿Por qué han dejado de guiarnos? - preguntó Anna, en voz baja, para que sólo Law pudiera escucharla.

- Seguramente porque lo que se encuentra tras esa puerta es tan importante que ni siquiera ellos tienen permitido verlo.

-¿No pueden ver lo que ellos mismos protegen?

- Debe ser un gran secreto. Muero de curiosidad por verlo.

- ¿Armaste toda esta farsa para poder ver lo que escondían? Estamos desarmados y en poder del enemigo.

- No te desesperes, lo tengo todo controlado. Además, creo que a tí también te podría interesar lo que se encuentra detrás de esa puerta.

- Acaso tú… - Anna abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Acaso Law sabía lo que encontrarían en ese lugar? No, eso no podía ser. Si lo supiera, no habría arriesgado tanto para llegar hasta ahí. Sin embargo, el de ojos grises debía de tener alguna sospecha. - Trafalgar, ¿qué es lo que pretendes encontrar aquí?

- Pronto lo verás. - Law se detuvo frente a la puerta. De pronto, como si alguien los estuviera esperando, la puerta se abrió. Sin una pizca de duda, el pirata se adentró en la misteriosa habitación. Aunque albergaba ciertas dudas, la muchacha decidió seguir sus pasos.

La habitación era amplia y se encontraba apenas iluminada por una tenue luz verdosa. Arrinconadas contra las paredes, se hallaban varias repisas, que contenían frascos llenos de distintos líquidos. Un viejo escritorio de metal yacía empotrado contra la pared del fondo. Decenas de hojas, plumas y tinteros vacíos desperdigados en el suelo completaban el panorama.

- Vaya… ustedes lucen bastante mayores que mis anteriores pacientes. - habló un hombre, que se encontraba al centro de la habitación. La luz apenas dejaba ver su rostro. - Acérquense, quiero verlos bien.

Law hizo lo que dijo el hombre y dio tres pasos hacia el frente. Anna, dubitativa, siguió a Law. Estando más cerca, el joven doctor pudo distinguir mejor el rostro del hombre mayor. Este se encontraba lleno de arrugas, pero sin duda lo que más resaltaba era una gran cicatriz que atravesaba la mitad de su rostro de forma vertical. La mitad izquierda parecía haber sufrido graves quemaduras, al punto que su ojo izquierdo había sido reemplazado por un sensor robótico que emitía una pequeña luz roja. Pese a su rostro envejecido, parecía conservar el estado físico de un hombre de no más de cincuenta años. Era alto y se mantenía erguido. Una larga y copiosa cabellera gris enmarcaba su ovalado rostro.

- Finalmente lo encuentro, doctor. - habló Law, torciendo sus labios en una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Sin embargo, esta no le duraría mucho, al darse cuenta que los ojos del hombre en frente suyo no lo apuntaban a él, sino a la mujer que se hallaba a sus espaldas.

- No puede ser… - musitó el hombre, sin dejar de ver a Anna. - ¿Estás viva…Vivianne?

_Continuará..._

**Nuevamente, lamento la tardanza en actualizar, pero no creo que pueda mantener un ritmo más acelerado para escribir. Estoy en una parte bastante complicada. Ya me gustaría llegar a lo bueno, cuando avance la relación entre Law y Anna. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir este fic y por enviar sus reviews. Este capítulo fue corto, pero el próximo será más largo y tendrá más información. He empezado contando la historia de Anna, pero pronto habrán más noticias del pasado de Law… bueno, el pasado que imagino, que seguro será muy distinto al que nos mostrará Oda… espero que dentro de poco tiempo. El manga se está poniendo muy intenso, ¿no? Bueno, nos leemos en el sgt. Capítulo. Saludos a todos . **


End file.
